Crystallized Affection
by tempurabard
Summary: Recipe for Lemonade: Take Naruto and Hinata, add a generous amount of lemon, sweet sentiments and a touch of plot. Shake well and serve chilled.  NaruHina Lemon.


_Lemonade is a drink best served cold_

It was an early winter storm that blistered the form of Mt. Heizan. The wind flung snow and ice upon the implacable cliffs. Yet its majestic peaks seemed to laugh at the weather's cold touch. The lone figure at the foot of the mountain was not as lucky. He trudged through the fresh snow and freezing sleet. On his back he carried a large burden. On closer inspection the pack took the form of a young girl, her dark blue hair nearly frozen to the side of her face.

His destination was a small wooden cabin where they had stopped by earlier that day, before their ascent of the mountainside.

"Just a little bit further" he told himself. "Then we can get out of this crazy snowstorm."

As if in answer to his thoughts the wooded path parted, revealing a small clearing. Nestled in the far end was a squat wooden structure. Bigger than a hut, but smaller than a house, the small cabin was a welcome sight. He walked the remaining distance to the cabin, eager to take shelter under its wide awnings.

Pushing open the front door he entered the one room cabin, closing the door behind him to block out the cold. He surveyed the small room's meager contents, a fire pit, a large woven rug, and the travel packs they had left before the climb. Gently he lay the young girl down on the rug. He then pulled a blanket from one of the packs by the door and laid it over her sleeping form.

"I need to get a fire going" he thought to himself. He hunched down in front of the fireplace and began. Taking tinder, flint, and steel from the travel packs, he soon had a small fire started, its tentative flames adding their welcome warmth to the room.

Turning back to the girl he laid his palm across her forehead.

"Still too cold" he thought. "I have to warm her up faster."

He removed his frozen jacket, then his shirt and slid underneath the blanket. He unzipped and peeled away her nearly frozen lavender sweater. Gingerly he lifted the back of her damp undershirt and wrapped his arms around her waist. On first contact he gasped at how icy her skin felt. Her unconscious form stirred at the contact and instinctively snuggled closer to his chest. The heat from his body slowly radiated into her, reducing her shivers to slight tremors.

A small moan escaped her lips, "Naruto." And it brought relief to his heart and blood surging to his cheeks.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Please just rest for a moment."

For a time he lay there, watching the rise and fall of her shoulders and just listening to her breath.

"What happened?" she said as consciousness slowly flowed into her. "The last thing I remember was the shrine on top of Mt. Heizan and the blue crystal in the altar."

"You fainted up at the shrine." He said. "Right after you touched the crystal the elders sent us to fetch."

"Where is it now?"

"Don't worry. It's safe in our packs."

"How did I get here?"

"Silly, I had to carry you down off the mountain."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be such a burden." She said softly, the color rising to her cheeks. The color blossomed into pure crimson as realization crept into her.

'I'm lying under a blanket with Naruto! He has his arms around me!' Her mind shrieked in panic. 'My bare skin is touching his!'

"You were so cold," He stammered in apology. "The fire I made wasn't working fast enough. This was the only thing I could think of to keep you warm."

"This is embarrassing." She whispered.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered into the back of her neck, causing tingles to course down her spine. The beating of her heart quickened and another shiver traveled down her body.

He started to pull away from her only to feel her hand snake out to grab him and insistently pull him back.

"No, don't move!" She whispered. "I'm still cold," and barely audibly, "This is nice."

She turned toward him and their lips brushed against one another. They lay there, as if frozen in time, reveling in the amazing feelings evoked by that simple touch. Looking into her eyes, Naruto found something he never expected, affection and… something else. Even more surprising was the though that look provoked.

'I want her.'

'Oh please kiss me again,' she thought. 'Please look at me, just this once.'

And then he did something remarkable, he kissed her again. This time there was no mistake. Their lips touched, infusing both hearts with bliss and wonder. Her lips tasted like sweet nectar with just a hint of cinnamon. Naruto marveled in the beauty of her soulful grey eyes.

'How come I never noticed them before,' Naruto asked himself. 'I've been an idiot.'

He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. The blood pounded in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. Tingles stretched from her lips down to her toes. Her heart fluttered and her legs seemed to go numb. With concentrated effort she held on to consciousness determined not to faint again, but instead burn the moment forever in her memory.

'Finally, he's mine,' She thought. 'I don't have to hide anymore.'

She ran her fingers into his blond hair, caressing his temples.

'I don't want this moment to ever end.'

And then abruptly his lips pulled away. She started to open her mouth in complaint, but all that came out was a gasp as he kissed her chin and then her neck. His lips darted down across her shoulders and then back up toward her ear, nibbling and teasing as they went. His warm breath across her ear sent shivers down her spine. Naruto kissed along her jaw line and then planted another firm kiss on her lips.

'Do you want me to stop?' he whispered between kisses.

"No," Hinata said shaking her head in disbelief. 'I can't believe I said that!'

His hand moved from her back and traced its way up her side under her damp shirt. Tentatively it moved higher, eliciting tingles across her sensitive skin. His fingers brought warmth wherever they touched. She buried her face in his hair to smother the moan escaping from her lips as his palm settled on the center of her breast. The heat from his hand radiated out across her chest and teased her nipples into stiff attention. Naruto felt their sudden change and used other hand to free her chest of the constricting undershirt. He gazed down in wonder at those beautiful mounds, uncertainty taking him for a moment.

Hinata gasped as his hand moved from her chest, exposing it to the cold air. She hissed even louder when his warm mouth enveloped her nipple. Her eyes closed in rapture as she concentrated on his gently sucking lips. And even more amazing, she felt new warmth blossoming below her waist, one she had never experienced before. As if in answer, Naruto's hand slid across her stomach, making a beeline for her loins.

Her heart beat faster with every inch of his progress. Finally his fingers reached the center of her yearning heat. They grazed over her sparse hair and dipped into the curvature of her body.

Naruto's eyes opened in wonder as his fingers were engulfed in wave of heat. He pushed farther as her delicate folds spread out under his ministrations and soon his fingers were awash in slick fluids.

Hinata gasped again as his fingers played over her sensitive flesh, basking in her body's sensations. Naruto slid them back and forth, eliciting moan and murmurs of pleasure with every stroke. Wave after wave of pleasure lapped over her until the only thing she was conscious of was his circling tongue and his stroking digits.

It was then that Naruto found the firm nub that was the center of her pleasure. With every stroke of his fingers, Hinata would moan louder and her already firm grip on him would tighten. With conscious effort he focused his attention on that tiny bud, lightly circling it, teasing it, caressing it.

A shriek escaped from her lips as her back arched in pleasure and her arms encircled his neck in a tight embrace. Her body shuddered against his. Each convulsion was followed by another and then another until she lay gasping at his side. Hinata felt tears forming at the edge of her eyes and in her happiness, allowed them to flow freely.

"Are you alright Hinata?" she heard him whisper, more than a hint of concern tingeing his voice.

He brought his arms up to wrap around her shoulders. She in turn lifted her head to meet his gaze. Naruto gasped as he saw her tear streaked eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he stammered. "I'm sorry. I …"

"Naruto-kun, don't be an idiot," she said, tapping at the side of his head with her finger. "I'm not as frail as you think."

"But you, I…" he continued to stutter.

"Just hold me," she said firmly, nuzzling her face back into his chest.

With a sigh Naruto once again wrapped his arms around her. He lay there listening as her breathing slowed and sleep finally took her. Adjusting his head into a more comfortable position he glanced to the entrance of the cabin. There he became aware of the blue light emanating from their packs. It pulsated for a few moments longer and then faded away.

'What in the world is that crystal,' he asked himself. 'And why are we bringing it back with us to the village?'

Naruto shook his head to clear away the disconcerting thought. He then looked back on the sleeping form in his arms.

'Do all angels have grey eyes?'

* * *

_Written for my wife because she adores Naruto and Hinata. Happy Anniversary, Dear._


End file.
